Perspective
by ScruffySock
Summary: A portion of Ava's Demon from Odin's point of view. Oneshot. Ava/Odin implied.
1. Chapter 1

She was wandering around, with a pair of ridiculous glasses sitting on the rim of her nose.

I didn't bother moving my feet aside.

She slipped on them, reeling backwards. Her glasses flew off of her face as she sobered, muttering under her breath.

"L-look, it's the s-stowaway." She blinked. I exhaled, violet smoke curling in tendrils around my face. "You look awful," I commented. "Did you land in a ditch or what?"

She furrowed her eyebrows at me, scowling. My eyes traveled down to her dress. The front was completely ripped open and singed, but instead of skin beneath it, something resembling a wooden box was sneering at me. That was odd.

"W-wait a second." I leaned forward, gesturing with my pipe. "What am I l-looking at here, exactly?"

She flustered, her face lighting up extreme pink and red hues, grabbing the front of her dress and jerking it over the thing. "Abolutely nuthin'!" She replied with a panicked yell. Turing around she called out "See ya!"

No way she was going to run off while I was around.

"W-whoa, hold up!" I hooked my fingers around her sleeves, pulling her backwards. She was lighter than I expected.

"Put me down!"

"W-what was that about? Y-you're human, right?" It didn't seem like it, as her blush had gone from red to almost yellow.

"No! I'm a dangerous alien, and I'll claw your eyes out! Now _let me go_!" I slipped her sleeves through a branch nearby, so she dangled.

"H-hang on," I mumbled, as I shuffled out my scanner. She was screeching something else, but I wasn't paying attention. I turned around, and she was struggling furiously to keep her chest covered. "What's that t-thing on your chest?" I asked, rubbing the back of my head nervously.

"It's none of your business, that's what!"

"It l-looks painful…" It did too. Her skin seemed curled and stretched underneath it, like someone had stapled a big wooden block to her chest. "Let me just… t-take a picture, and I'll let you down." My scanner picked up her eyes and her chest. I was hoping to identify it. "Hold very still…" My scanner was almost done.

Then, my scanner was out of my hands as her foot had almost smashed into my face. My scanner went flying aside, and I heard the familiar _tink_ of glass shattering.

"What's your damage?!" The brat had probably broken the thing.

"You kidnapped my friend! Don't think I've forgotten."

"I _s-s-saved_ your friend's life!" Damn it, my stutter was trying to get the best of me again.

"You saved her and her alone so you could play hero and get her to like you!"

"_Th-th-th_at's not true!"

She ducked her face into her collar, suddenly looking sad. The bright colors that echoed across her cheeks seemed extinguished. "…and then you were going to leave me to die alone on some deserted moon…"

"Y-you were going t-to knock me out with a wrench." I replied very bluntly. She looked so entirely sad though, like I had something personal against her and wanted her dead myself. I looked away, leaning over to grab my scanner. "And-and I was going t-to leave you here, on this planet! I was j-just trying to get rid of you… for my own safety." I couldn't tell her anything more, not really. "I wasn't going to k-kill you."

"Well…" She sounded a little less upset. "I have important business to take care of. So get me down from here and you'll never see me again!" She was kicking her legs furiously, struggling back and forth.

"Business?" This kid seemed to have an agenda of her own. I heard a slight, splintering noise. "Hey, stop kicking so much- or you'll-"

The splint escalated to a snap and a crack, and she fell to the ground with a thud. I winced as she called out in pain.

"Sheesh…" I muttered. I walked past her. "That's your s-second wipeout today."

"Third," she corrected curtly.

"K-keeping score?" I smiled a little. "T-that's kind of s-sad…"

She sat, silently, brooding. The branch was still sticking out of her shirt, and she looked more miserable than ever.

I thought for a moment. She was in the same explosion as me, and was in bad shape too. Her arms were covered in deep gashes, a few on her neck and cheeks, and I could still see bandages around her arms and legs. Not to mention she was in that explosion to save Maggie anyway, though she probably didn't think much of the stowaway if she was willing to let her die. Geez, the kid really did have a bad day.

I moved my journal and ring, picking up my jacket. After a second, I pulled the branch from out of her dress, tossing it aside. She turned around to look at me.

"H-here," I offered. "I-it's ripped on the back, but the f-front is fine s-so…" She tenderly reached out a hand and stroked the jacket's edge. "…I m-mean, you need it more than I do, is what I'm s-saying…" I took in a breath as I handed it to her. "…to c-cover up whatever that th-thing on your chest is."

"Thank you," she mumbled as she pulled it on. She really was just a kid caught up in a mess, wasn't she?

I didn't know what mess yet, though.

I pulled my journal aside, flipping through it until I came to an empty page. When I glanced back at her, she was fiddling with my ring. "H-having fun?" I asked blandly.

"Oh! Sorry," She mumbled, handing back over to me. "Why don't you wear it on your finger like a normal person?"

"It d-doesn't fit me," I replied frankly, slipping it around my neck. "B-besides, why do you care? I th-thought you had 'business' to take care of?"

"I'm mentally preparing myself for it," she replied angrily, shoving the odd pair of glasses onto her head. I hadn't seen her with those glasses before. Did something happen to her eyes in the explosion, and the weird Doctor had to give her lenses? I hoped not, I didn't need that on my conscience.

"Actually, I've been wondering something since I met you. How is it I never saw you in class?" I was doodling a picture of her, as I couldn't take an actual picture. I gave her angry eyebrows for emphasis. "Were you held back or something?"

I chewed on the end of my pencil for a moment, glancing over the picture. "No… I just skipped class a lot… I'm sixteen."

"You don't look sixteen." She pulled back a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"Heh, y-yeah?" I chuckled. "Well, neither do you."

"That's cus I'm not sixteen, I'm fifteen."

"You look twelve," I remarked as I slapped my journal shut.

She sighed. "I don't have time for this. I'm done with being ridiculed." I hadn't mentioned that she started it as she brushed off what was left of her dress. "I've got super important things to take care of, and they don't involve bickering with old nerds like you." I gave her a skeptical look as she brushed her hair back. Dang, her hair went nearly to her knees. It was easy brushing Raven's or Crow's hair, as it was short and thin, but her hair looked like something you would see on a commercial, with thick brown locks, shining red in the sun.

She started to wander away, until all I could see was her hair. "I'm sure there's an old shipyard somewhere on this planet…"

Wait. She was just a kid. "H-hey! Wait!" I stood up, brushing myself off. "You know this p-planet has m-miles of dense forests, right? V-very few live here. Even a "d-dangerous alien" like you will die trying to find a port at the end of them."

She turned around, very slowly. "Yeah? Well you wanna know what else I am beside a dangerous alien?" She turned full around. "I'm Ava. _Ava Ire_."

Her face suddenly lit up bright gold and crimson, like molten slag shifting underneath her skin. Her eyes flashed from burgundy to fire, flashing yellows and burning orange. "_And I __**can't**__ die, got it pal?!_" The words sounded so raw and angry that I physically couldn't come up with a witty reply.

"G-got it," I muttered. _Hot damn_, that was actually pretty cool. "Your f-face says it all."

Her hand reached up to touch her cheek, and it was bright and glowing as well. I didn't notice the shifting magma under her skin a second ago, but now it seemed impossible to ignore. "My face?" She probably didn't know that she looked like a molten volcano.

"Whatever… just…" both her hands rested on her face, and I watched in fascination as her eyes seemed to shimmer several shades, back to their normal red. "If you see Maggie again, tell her I said goodbye, and to hang you on a very high branch."

"Th-that's right…" I muttered. "Maggie…" I had nearly forgotten about her in finding Ava with her abilities.

"H-hey, Ava!" I called out.

"What now?!" She asked, another blush spreading across her cheeks. I planted my hand on her shoulder, so she would stop. She was really hot though, like her skin was burning. I had to draw back a moment later.

"D-did you always know Maggie could do that?"

"Do what?"

"Th-the branch thing, w-with her arms. I th-thought maybe sh-she had confided in you how she does that, exactly?"

"No, she didn't. I never knew she could do that. That was the first time I saw it, actually…" She trailed off, quieter. "I guess… she's not as human as I thought she was." I noticed her fingers trace the wooden block on her chest slowly. It looked like her agenda had just got a lot more interesting.

"There you both are!" I turned in surprise; I forgot about the weird blue doctor. He panted a few times, and I was extremely unimpressed with him. "Sorry about that, I'm a bit out of sorts." He glanced over to Ava, who was covering her chest with my coat. "You're quite the escape artist, Ava. I was afraid you would disappear completely."

She must have snuck out of somewhere. I didn't mention she was planning on bolting away if it weren't for her sudden agenda change involving Maggie.

"I uh, needed air?"

"I must be frank with you both, I am very late for a previous engagement and need to leave immediately." He handed me my boots, and I slipped them on eagerly. My socks were covered in a fine layer of dirt, and I would need to change them later. I didn't want to think about the puddle of blood I had trod through beside Ava's shoes earlier. I hoped that wasn't her blood, though it seemed inevitable.

How bad did she get it in the explosion?

"G-good, you can take us to my home planet, and we'll be out of your hair."

"_Us_?" Ava echoed back to me with distain.

"I…I'm sorry?" This guy was pretty dense. Also blue. That's not weird.

"Y-you have a ship, don't you? M-my planet is not far f-from here. Y-you can drop us off, c-can't you?"

"I'm sorry," he said aloud, offering out a blue hand. His nails were white. He was most obviously an alien. "I don't think I've quite gotten your name yet?"

"I-it's Odin," I replied dryly. This guy has been hospitable enough, why cut back now?

"Oh! Well, yes, Odin, my name's Gil."

There was no way I was going to shake his hand. This guy rubbed me the wrong way, though I have no idea why. It's better to trust my instinct.

"Yes, well, about the ship, I know you'd like to be going home, but it's programmed to TITAN's headquarters." I blanked out after that. It made sense now, the weird blue skin, the tacky hospitality.

"Titan?" Ava asked. She sounded nervous, and for good reason.

"Titan?" I asked as well.

"Yes. I'm a follower of Titan."

I pulled out my pipe. I needed a smoke, immediately. If Ava's sudden alienage and the stress of crashing the ship wasn't enough, this guy took the cake. "O-oh, you're Titan's cult. That explains a lot."

"_Excuse_ me?"

Ava cut in before something could start, and I was grateful for that. The guy seemed way to chipper to hold his own proper in a fight anyhow. Ava asked a few questions, before declaring that she would follow Gil.

The weird doctor fish guy.

"Wh-?! To a c-cult meeting?" I was surprised. Ava didn't seem the sort to follow weird people, but then again, that's how I met her.

Unless this was a part of her hidden agenda.

They both wandered away, chit chatting, leaving me alone. I stood there a moment, before gesturing to the air with obvious confusion. _What the hell_, I thought, perplexed. Ava had been abducted by the same Titan, right?

"Odin? Coming with us?" He sounded way too happy. I looked down to my scanner, furiously, looked back to the ship, which seemed excited by then attention and a bit of glass fell down, and I sighed.

"Y-yeah, I guess I'm coming," I grunted back, pulling the pipe out from its wedge between my teeth.

"Excellent!" When could I hit this guy?

"I'm sure they have a real service sh-ship I could get back home on."

"Or perhaps," Gil split the air with an extended finger dramatically, "Titan could help you find a righteous path and-"

"S-spare me," I interrupted, emptying my pipe against my palm. I didn't need Titan's propaganda preaching in my face the whole way to HQ.

I tucked the pipe back into my pocket as we meandered over to the ship. For a little while I decided to brood, but it didn't make me feel any better, unlike it did with Crow or Raven, so I thought to look at the flora. Gil had a fence made of plant vines. It was interesting, but a bit too "white picket fence" for my taste.

I glanced back to his house as we approached the ship. He was prattling more what-all about Titan, and Ava replied with a meek "Is that so?" She was sweating. I rolled my eyes, twirling a finger about the side of my head. _He's crazy_, I gestured.

Ava shrugged helplessly, which meant she knew too.

Which confirmed my theory, she _did_ have a plan, for something.

"You two make yourselves comfortable, I'll be right back! Maggie might be awake, if you want to check." Gil sped off, back to his creepy white plaster house.

Ava popped her collar, muttering "Maggie," under her breath. She was going to check something, but I spent a few good minutes admiring the horrible propaganda plastered on the ship.

You could barely see any metal gleam of the ship with all the posters stuck everywhere. It went from smiling children to eternal damnation with every step.

_Titan_. I scoffed.

After a moment I decided to follow Ava, and see if Maggie was awake. Also to ask Ava if she had a hidden plan of some sort-

Ava was sighing, looking up Maggie's shirt.

I felt a blush creeping up on my cheeks, though it was in no way as bright as Ava's. Hers was turning atomic orange again.

"A-am I… I-interrupting anything…?" I could feel the heat in my cheeks scouring over to my ears. Ava had a way of making things awkward.

"_**It's not what it looks like**_!"

Well, that was a relief. On the upside, this was a perfect time to tease her.

"I-is that what those gl-glasses are for?" I leaned down. "X-ray glasses?" Her face was glowing by this point, and I could feel the heat from where I was sitting.

"F-for looking under people's clothes?" I whispered. The magma under her face shifted, making it look like fire was searing up her neck.

She planted her hands over her mouth, and I could _see_ the hot slag coming up her throat. I hadn't intended to make her throw up, but it was comical to watch.

I looked on fondly as she struggled not to release fire or magma or whatever was going to pour from her mouth into the ship. She suddenly lurched forward, and the skin on her neck was so hot it started to singe the collar of my coat. Ava swallowed, and a plume of smoke and ash came out when she exhaled coughing. Her eyes were still glowing though, and she glared at me from where I sat, fiery gold's and crimson against my maroon and indigo.

I was definitely looking forward to this ride.


	2. You wanted more? Here

WELL the first chapter was supposed to be a one-shot, but due to popular demand and OTP fuel I give you the next monstrosity. Heckie, I don't even know if Odin can see Pedri. Man, if he can these POV ficlets aren't even worth mildly sparkly dirt. Enjoy.

-OOOOO-

I knew Gil was trouble, I _knew_ it in my gut!

I waited until he and Maggie fled the area, and I wrenched my fingers into the door. _Open you piece of_-

It screeched as the automated wheels were strained. Ava was starting at me like I was crazy. "C-C'mon, quick! B-before the guards notice!"

She looked exasperated as she yelled "Would it _kill_ you to act like a normal person for just _five minutes?"_

Ah crap, she didn't know Titan's twisted half, did she? I yanked her out the door, her wrist hot on my palm as we ran through the blue streets. They blurred my eyes while I shushed Ava multiple times, Titans skyscrapers like sapphire spears splitting the sky. Adrenaline fueled my speed further, every vein burning with energy in the enemy's home-front.

She was still struggling against my grip, still screaming at me. "Or was the idea of new clothes too hard for your smelly self to handle?!"

I flinched. _Do I smell?_

I yanked her aside, in a fairly discreet alleyway. "N-New clothes? You think this is some kind of r-resort?" I didn't mean to, but my hand squeezed harder on her arm. "You th-think they're gonna feed and clean you? Don't you kn-know what goes on in there?" Her eyes cleared for a moment, her flaring pupils focusing as she pulled her arm from my grip.

"I'm just gonna ask for what I need and run."

I was trying to explain to her Titan's problem, and it was hard with my stutter getting in the way. It didn't help she was rubbing her arm and flexing it which meant I had been rough on her little limbs, and she stared at me over her shoulder like a predator. "Th-they'll put you to work in some factory, and if you d-don't comply, they'll… forcefully subdue you." She still looked weary of me, hot pupils searing into my face, but she sat down on a trash container to listen. She was listening, that was a start.

Her eyes flicked towards her feet, and she gained that ashen look again. Her voice was a hoarse whisper. "How could Gil shove us in there like it was nothing?"

"F-followers do Titan's dirty work," I explained bluntly. "They've been taught to bring in 'sad refugees' who've b-been led 'astray.'" Her complexion was dimming, and her features looked softer when she wasn't flaring angrily. I sat beside her, sighing. "You saw the doors l-lock, b-behind us, right? The centers are a way f-for them to detain runaways and n-nuisances."

Ava looked around at the eerily clean city concrete. "But… how is Maggie not detained?"

Oh yeah. That back-stabber. "She told Gil she's 'desperate to become a f-follower'…"

"_What?"_

"I'm sure sh-she has ulterior motives," I explained, crossing my arms and sighing. I continued talking to Ava about how annoying Maggie was, but she wasn't paying attention. After a moment she leaned her magma face on her hand and her eyes narrowed.

"Say… how is it that you have so much dirt on Titan anyway? You can't have heard about it in school."

That was… a startlingly good question. Memories of a green forest and family with midnight hair rushed into my mind so fast I had to take a moment to contain my home-sickness. "M-My parents t-taught me… that it's important t-to research those who have power over out surroundings."

She made a humming noise, and when I turned to look at her, Ava's face was sullen. She looked at me differently for a moment, her eyes tired and her shoulders slack, as if there was some weight dropped on her shoulders that she envied me for not having. "It must be nice having others in your life," she replied softly, her voice like pale velvet "who look out for you and teach you things, like your parents do and all…"

I almost forgot she was on a Titan owned planet, considering she was one of the few people who questioned Titan's beliefs straight to a follower. From what I researched, all those kids were practically orphans. The somber tone in her usually passionate voice struck me silent a moment. I swallowed, looking away from her heavy gaze to down the alleyway.

"Y-Yeah," I cleared my throat nervously. "W-w-well, anyway," Ava somehow had the effect of making my stutter worse "Ab-about my planet: I was th-thinking we should-"

"Here we go again," she muttered.

I spun around to look at her, panic making my stutter shoddier. "N-No, listen! It's not far from here." I struggled with my words. "It's… It's not a utopia, b-b-but it's unmapped and well hidden." She didn't look convinced, but I couldn't blame her. She probably survived in Titan's company by not trusting anybody. "We h-_h_…" _Damn_ my tongue, I should just cut it out. "H-have _real_ food and sh-shelter…" What would appeal to her? "…and _clothes_, and a p-place for you to sleep."

I found myself pleading for her. I didn't want her, this spitfire living in Titan's shoebox, to be in this situation anymore. "C-come with me." I didn't realize my voice was so quiet until hers cut through it sharply.

"I don't even _know_ you."

I stopped a moment, looking at her sidelong. She was her own person, Ava made that very evident to me, and I wouldn't encroach on that boundary she made. I stood up, dusting myself off.

"If you want to stay here and f-fend for yourself, then f-fine." I didn't mean to sound so offended, but I was. I was somehow genuinely offended this little girl who was practically a stranger to me who wouldn't come along. "I c-can't stop you. I'm off t-to find a way out of here." I turned around, trying to think up an escape route and failing.

Ava had seen Titans black hands in this mess with me, but she wouldn't follow me. I couldn't concentrate knowing she was going to be here, alone, on this stupid propaganda sphere, and I would be somewhere safe. Somewhere with family.

I need a smoke, I thought unhappily as I trudged down the alleyway, pulling out my pipe and lighter. Hell, I bet Titan didn't even allow smoking on his world. I hoped the fumes clogged a filter or something.

"_Wait!_" That was Ava. I spun around, surprise no doubt scribbled over my face as she ran up to me on tiny slippered feet. "Odin, wait! Wait up!" She stopped just short of running into me, and looked down, as though some of her pride was wounded by muttering the following words. "I'll go with you."

For some reason I felt incredibly relieved. "R-Right," and the purr of confidence colored my voice "Let's go then-"

"_BUT FIRST!"_ Her voice went shrill and I half panicked, my eyebrows shooting up into my bangs. Ava suddenly looked shy as she looked to the side and her voice went down a few notches. "…uh…f-first…" I had never heard her stutter before. She sounded better at it than me. "Before we leave, will you help me go after Maggie? And convince her to come with us."

Maggie, Maggie, _Maggie_.

Distain made my voice unusually harder than it typically is. "I might be taking a sh-shot in the dark with this one, but… I'm p-pretty sure we're the last people who can c-convince her t-to go anywhere."

Ava's skin was illuminated by the slag that pulled up her face and the whites of her eyes started glowing gold. "I can't just let her walk off and get detained! Especially with her strange tree temper." That was a good word association. I made note of it for the next time I talked about the troublemaker. "They'll do something terrible for sure!"

I took it back – I needed another smoke. "Tch…wh-who cares?"

"I do!"

"She deserves wh-whatever's coming to her, I mean… l-look at h-how awful she acts…"

"_**IT'S MY FAULT, OKAY!?**_"

My head snapped around to look at Ava. Her pupils were sidelong, like a goat's, and the magma in her skin was so bright I could almost see her bones beneath. The light was so brilliant it tinted my clothes with hot oranges and seething golds. She had a hand on her face, and she was looking away, ashamed. "I mean it's… it's my fault she acts the way she does. She wasn't always this reckless and mean."

…I doubted that.

Ava seemed the type to blame any situation on herself; and Maggie tends to throw the blame around a lot.

"It's my fault she gets herself into trouble." Ava's voice was barely a whisper, and guilt was saturated into every word. "Can't we at least _try_ to go and get her?" I exhaled, and the violet smoke gathered around me and made Titan's machine made air smell a little more natural.

I turned around, upset with myself that I was so easily bending to Ava's will. "F-fine, let's get this over with."

Her voice was small, but grateful. "Thank you."

I swallowed my heart leaping into my throat and continued "But if she starts attracting t-too much attention w-we're out of here." That brought up another point, and I stuck a finger in the air at Ava. "S-same goes for you, got it firefly?"

She looked confused as her face extinguished and her pupils elongated to their usual shape. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means s-stop turning into an angry, glowing s-sun, or y-you'll get stopped by the guards." The last thing I needed was dragging a supernova behind me as we outran armed Titan obsessives.

She slapped her hands on her face. "Wh_\- a sun!? I LOOK LIKE A SUN!?"_

"Your whole face is orange! C-can't you see it?"

"I can't _see_ my _own face_!" That was a valid point. "I'm not doing it on purpose, I swear…"

I sighed, looking over my shoulder. She was glowing again. She'd make a great nightlight.

Pushing that sudden thought out of my head before it took a turn for the worst, I replied "W-well, get it under control." Something she had said earlier struck me, and I looked down at myself, tugging at my sleeve. I might as well ask, as she was the only one around, and we had been nearby each other all day.

"Ah-and also… I don't r-really s-s-smell bad…" I swallowed my anxiety. "…D-Do I?"

"What? Oh! You don't smell bad at all, I…" She turned and was rubbing her cheeks, as though she could rub the magma under them away. "I was just saying that because I was upset… I'm sorry." She sounded sorry too. I believed her.

Almost as if she wasn't certain I didn't, Ava continued, fiddling with her weird glasses. "You smell like… smoke and… pine trees or something_._"_ I smell like home_. "So you smell kind of good, I guess."

Wait a minute.

"You… actually… _s-smelled_ me?" My face was hot; it must have been because of my outburst earlier. The adrenaline in my system was barely a fizz in my bloodstream by this point, but my heart was beating hard again.

Ava started babbling loudly about the scent of my jacket, and I looked away. I felt… what, bashful? No, that wasn't it. I was certain. I wasn't timid about Ava the firebug telling me I smelled nice. Even if it did boost my confidence.

It didn't matter. We needed to get out of Titan territory.

For some reason, now that Ava was going with me, my head was a little clearer while I thought of an escape plan.


	3. quick one shot

A oneshot I decided to post here

Odin didn't sleep much.

Senses honed from years of hunting and being in an unexplored area made him nervous. The TITAN vessel smelled clean, _too_ clean. There was no twinge of sweet in the air from plants, or bitter tang of sap. There wasn't even a waft of dust to make the place smell earthy. The ship smelled like TITAN, _reeked_ of it. Acrid sanitizers and cold metal was the smell of TITAN's territory, and Odin hated that he was trapped there.

Maggie was hogging most of the couch. Maggie - the monster and mystery. Sleeping on the chair was Gil, a classic TITAN worshipper. He was so devoted any information that might clash with what he was raised with would erupt a violent response from him – Ava proved that.

Ah yes, and Ava.

She was sleeping on the floor; her head leaned back against Maggie's arm. Her hair looked like dark copper, and pooled around her waist and feet like blood. Her young face, so worn and tired, was illumined underneath the skin by magma shifting in her flesh. He could see bandages around random places, like her arms and legs, while deep gashes like scars were strewn around her neck and limbs. Her legs were pulled up to her chest, and her arms were limp at her sides.

She looked so small.

Odin could feel the tension in his face lessen at the sight of her. He didn't know why, but something about her was familiar. Like the echo of a voice from the other room. He couldn't understand the words, but they were there and calling to him.

Then, _he_ appeared.

Like a wraith of violets and deep reds, he wafted through the air, three burning eyes glaring at Odin.

Odin pulled out his pipe, ready to smoke again if it muddled his sight for just long enough to get that bastard out of his sight, but to his surprise the tall ghost turned away from Odin and looked to Ava. He cocked his head, like a curious predator, and leaned down to look at her. He reached out a four fingered hand as though he was going to touch her face, but Odin's deep voice leapt from his throat quicker than he could stop.

"_S-S-Stay_**_away_**_from her_." His words were hard, and they bit like a cold wind.

The triclops spun on him, the three red eyes burning like dying stars and Odin held back the urge to flinch. They stared at each other, a torturer to victim.

Without explanation, the triclops looked back at Ava, almost longingly, and faded from Odin's sight. He let out a breath of air he wasn't aware he was holding, and when he looked back to Ava, he was surprised to see something gold trickling from her eyes like molten ore.

She was crying? But _why_?

Once again, that feeling of _desire_ and _need_ plowed him in the chest, hard, but he didn't know how to sate those urges.

Looking at Ava, he could almost smell something warm, like hot stone and dried herbs – smoke? The familiar feeling made unusual emotions bubble up inside of him, and swallowing both his apparent remorse and elation, he fell asleep to alien scents engraved in a memory not of his own.

As he slept, Pedri appeared just once more to watch Ava's tears slowly drip down her face, leaving a gold streak behind them.

He could almost remember holding someone so close who cried those same tears.


	4. another quick one shot

Another dumb one-shot

_Ava/Odin_

Ava glanced up to him, cocking her head slowly as crimson locks pooled over her shoulders. A few violet dragonflies landed on her head and flapped their wings lazily. Odin twitched.

"_What_ about my hair?"

He leaned back in the seat, the cushion collapsing under the weight. They were lucky Crow and Raven pulled them from the crowd when they did. How his bratty sisters ever got a TITAN vessel he would never fathom. He didn't even know how they found him.

"Y-Your hair needs b-brushing, it's all knotted."

She crossed her arms, looking away despondently, before one of her hands released its grip and weakly felt a lock of hair. Her shoulder sunk when she realized he was right – and her hair was filthy too, grime and dried blood giving it a hard consistency.

Odin sighed looking at her, getting up. Moments later he returned with a brush with a violet bow tied around it, his sister's trademark. Crow would let him borrow it for now.

"H-Here," he chided as he sat behind her and she tensed automatically "don't m-move, I'll get it."

She was as quiet as she was still, her body like a statue except for the magma shifting under her skin. Odin almost wanted her to wiggle a little in her seat or flex her hands, but no. She stayed completely still, almost to the point that she didn't seem to breathe. As good as he was with a brush, he was used to brushing his little sister's crop-top hair, and not the cape of hair Ava had. When he came upon a giant snag at the crown of her head, she didn't flinch while he clumsily tried to unknot it.

Without warning, something felt very wrong with his hands. They felt cold; detached. Looking down, he saw _his_ hands had possessed his own, and Odin bit back a cry as the violet wraith controlled his every movement with the brush easily. He wouldn't make a noise as he tried to gain control of his hands, but the effort he was putting into trying to gain control was exhausting him. Looking up, he saw his hands were brushing Ava's hair out smoothly until it shimmered gold and ruby in the light.

"You're good at this," Ava commented quietly.

Odin's entire body went rigid as his hands, possessed by that _thing_, unraveled the purple ribbon on his sister's brush and wove it easily through Ava's hair, tying it at the end.

With one last push, _he_ was pushed from Odin's mind and he heaved a relaxed breath. Ava stood up and spun around, her hair playing the lights beautifully and the ribbon tickling her knees. She giggled like a school girl and he watched on fondly as Ava ran her fingers through her hair and made her skirt float by spinning.

The ghost appeared once again, and Odin had to fight the instinct to glance the other direction. The triclops neared Ava with its arms outstretched, as though ready to envelope her. Ava, none the wiser, took another step to spin around, toward the wraith. Without thinking, he pulled her from nearing the ghost by her hand, and she stumbled into him.

"I – what is it, Odin?" Her features were soft, nothing like the spitfire he had argued with hours ago. She almost looked pretty; with her hair all tied back and a smile pulling her face up.

He looked away, pulling her with him. "N-Nothing. L-Let's go get s-some food."

He could feel the hand in his grasp heating up, almost to the point that it hurt, but he didn't mind at all.


	5. a longer one shot actually

An anon asked for Ava and Odin's minds meeting for the first time and I legit have like a thousand different scenarios for this situation and this is just one of _so so so_ many

so if this wasn't what you were hoping for I guarantee there's got to be one rattling around in my skull that you like so y'all could just ask again and roll the 8-ball for a different one

_Ava/Odin_

Odin hated talking to Pedri.

He _loathed_ their conversations. Odin would stay no longer then necessary, getting the information needed before creeping back into the corners of his mind.

His mind was dark, smoky even. He didn't have far to explore, though, until he saw something bright and hot spark into his vision.

Next to the gallery paintings of his mind was a drawer. It was wooden, and the carving in it was sneering at him most maliciously, as though ready to swallow him whole. Lava seeped from the corners, gathering in a pool on the seemingly concrete floor under his black boots.

Looking at the bronze handle, he tugged on it lightly, just to see what was inside, but to his surprise the drawer shot open and warped like a gaping mouth just large enough to step into.

He hesitated for a moment, peering around the corner to see dusty wood and dim yellow light.

Odin looked back, towards his mind's gallery. On one hand, he could just close the drawer and leave it. It was unexplored territory. But curiosity was stronger than instincts this time around and he stepped inside quietly, pulling his leather jacket tighter around his form.

His boots made a quiet thud against the dusty wood, and a small cloud formed where his heavy boots hit. The dust clung to his black pants. Looking up, there were drawers everywhere, with different bronze knobs and handles, all wood. He gave an experimental tug on one of them. They were all stuck, or maybe sealed shut. It was hard to tell as he pulled again, harder, but with no results.

He sighed, looking to either direction. One way led into total darkness, while the other led toward the gentle yellow light submerged in darkness. Odin rubbed the back of his head and began walking toward the small glimmering light.

He could see around himself, like there was a bubble of dim light accompanying him.

Eventually he saw something strange, like blocks. They looked like the playing letter blocks children would play with, and he spelled out what he saw aloud. "A – V – A. Ava?" He ran his fingers along the wood, and under the dust the letters were a glossy red. He dusted his hands off on his pants, looking up and around. "Th-This is Ava's mind?" If that was the case, why was everything sealed shut, all the drawers closed and dust thick like a decade of stillness?

His feet bumped something as he circled, and he found a staircase that went up towards the light in the sky. He tripped a few times on the way up, eventually having to walk on all fours, dust coating his hands and knees. Because he was looking up, he didn't notice the small objects under his hands until he planted his palms on them, and they dug sharply into his skin. He yanked his hands up to find a crayon rolling along the step, until it rolled off the stair and tumbled down. Looking back up there were a few other crayons, and pictures too, like the scribbling of a five year old.

The pictures weren't of unicorns or flower fields though.

There was one world, scribbled over and over with the horrifying visage of a monster on every page. The word went from legible to written frantically, almost desperately.

**PACT**

Odin gathered the pages up and scoured over them, and it was the same word and the same image of this horned monster.

_**PACT PACT PACT PACT PACT**_

He set the pages down, mumbling to himself "O-Oh Ava…" He hadn't realized how alike they were. Or just how much she must have suffered as a child, just as he did.

He continued stumbling up the steps until he came to a drawer, fairly elevated and glowing significantly. He could hear breathing; that must have been Ava. He clambered clumsily up the handles of the drawers until he was able to wrench himself up onto the glowing drawer. Something singed his fingers. His arms burned as he pulled himself upward, and when he finally saw someone over the edge. It was not Ava.

It was an alien, or a demon, or something. Its dark red hair was pulled over the edge of the drawer, and its skin was flaring brightly like the magma it was submerged in. Dark horns curled from its scalp down around its ears and brushed its cheeks.

He forgot to stay quiet.

"Y-Y-You're not Ava."

Its eyes snapped open, and they were a furious crimson surrounded by a scathing gold. Its pupils were elongated and they stretched as it snapped its head around to snarl at him, its skin becoming brighter than the lava pool, and darkly clawed hands shot out from the molten slag to clamp around his throat. Its fingers burned worse than fire; the sear seemed to seep into his flesh and scorch his bone.

"Who the _hell_ are you?" The voice was feminine, at least, and the figure stood, still a hand clamped around his neck as he dangled precariously above at least a flight of stairs. His hands clawed at her arms, but he was hurting himself more than her.

"I'm O-Odin," he choked as his lungs seemed to shrink in his chest.

Her eyes narrowed, sharp canines peeking out from a sneer. "Ah yes, Maggie's stalker. I remember you."

"W-We've never met," he snapped, and his hands squeezed on her wrist. She grinned suddenly, pulling him almost close enough to smell her breath and dip his feet into the lava under him.

"Oh yes we have," she cooed, a sharp metallic tinge to her voice. "I called you a _coward_, remember?"

He grit his teeth, glaring at her, before realization made his eyes widen and his jaw go slack. "W-Wait, then you're-"

Before he could voice what he thought, the creature released her grip and he fell, the brightness of the slag and the old wooden drawers blurring his vision. He tensed for the hit when he would no doubt snap his spine on the stairs, or maybe he would wake up, but before he could even fall another foot something snagged on his arm and he whiplashed so suddenly he felt his shoulder twist in pain.

"I gotchya!"

Looking up he saw the young face of Ava, and her hand was hooked around his forearm. She pulled him up easily, onto another drawer, and he coughed and groaned as he sat doubled over. His fingers probed this neck, and it didn't feel damaged skin level, but his throat felt raw and stung. He felt Ava pat his back slowly, before she yelled upwards "Stop _torturing_people!"

He heard the thing reply "He walked in on my while I was bathing!"

Ava yelled back, her hand cupped around her mouth "You've been naked since we made a pact, don't be dramatic!"

He coughed, and looked up. That was Ava's pact demon? That was her equivalent of Pedri? Looking back down, breathing in a hoarse breath, he thought that this demon and Pedri would probably get along well.

"Never mind," Ava spat, and she turned back to Odin, sympathy softening her features. "How did you get here?"

He sat up, dusting his hands off on his black pants once more. "I f-found a drawer, in m-my mind… I followed it, a-and came here."

She rolled her eyes, sighing. "So I guess you must have a pact with a demon," she mumbled "if you can get into my head and all…" He swallowed thickly. His throat suddenly felt more numb than sore from Ava's demon. "Who's your pact-spirit?"

It took him three times to respond, each time his voice quieter. "…H-H-His name's P-Pedri."

There was a noise like a scream, but when Odin clamped his hands over his ears to stop it he realized this wasn't the sort of noise he could protect himself from. Suddenly he was slammed into the nearest drawer, his back protesting from the doorknob it was shoved against.

Ava's demon had her hands on his shoulders, her fingers squeezing into his coat. "You have Pedri? Three eyes, skull mask, carries around a scythe?"

He swallowed, the brightness of this demon's face hurting his eyes. When he blinked there were dancing shadows in his lids. "I-I don't know about the s-scythe-"

Ava shoved her hands between them and pushed her demon off of him, and he would have thanked her if he wasn't so busy groaning from the pain in his back. "_**Enough, Wrathia!**_" Ava's voice was far sharper than her demon's. Looking up, he saw Ava's form was burning red, and her eyes were blacker than the pit of a grave at midnight. Claw marks along her arms were burning brightly, and the drawers around them started to creak open, lava bubbling over and pouring down the wood.

Ava didn't say anything else. She simply glared, and her scowl was enough to make his blood run cold, even if she wasn't looking at him. Wrathia glared right back at her, and after a few tense moments, magma filling up the room, Wrathia looked away.

Ava seemed to relax slightly, the drawers clamping shut and her skin looking human again.

The demon was holding her forearms with clawed hands, the melted slag of her body churning slowly under her skin. "He is my husband," and the words were spoken with an inkling of regret and loneliness. Ava glanced back to Odin once, before groaning and helping the battered host up.

"C'mon Odin, I'll lead you back to your mind. You come too Wrathia." The demon perked up then, something like a grin showing too many white teeth as she wrapped her burning arms around Ava.

"I knew you weren't stupid enough to keep us apart," the creature replied happily. Ava was silent, not at all paying attention as she felt the recesses of her mind.

They came upon a picture, the frame the carved shape of arrows and the picture itself vacant, showing a path into Odin's mind. In the doorway was Pedri. He had heard Wrathia's scream of joy.

Odin watched as the couple felt along the boundaries of Ava's mind and his, speaking sweet love to one another and so overjoyed to see the other again. He turned to Ava, but she was already walking away. "H-Hey," he called out, and she cocked her head. "A-Aren't you gonna talk to h-him?"

She looked past him for a moment, before replying brusquely "I've got no stomach for such things." Odin followed her to where she sat on one of her drawers, the wood clattering quietly to her discomfort.

"Wh-What do you mean?"

She leaned back, letting out a tense breath. "All my life I've been tortured by her, made to believe she was some sick monster of my subconscious, and knowing she was the epitome of _bad_, I just…" She ran her fingers through her thick hair, and it was like a curtain around her face. "Seeing her happy with somebody makes her a person, like you or me, who had friends, and…" She drew up the backs of her knees to lean her forehead on. "I don't know," she murmured, "I'm not making any sense."

Odin drew his arm around her shoulders and sighed. "No, y-you are."

They sat in silence until the world dissolved into silver lights, and Odin blinked to see the ceiling of the TITAN ship they had stolen. His hand felt warm, but his arm was numb as though he had been in that position for a while. Glancing to the side, he could see his hand was intertwined in Ava's.

She wasn't awake yet.

He didn't bother moving his hand.


	6. want more? HERESMORE

here's an Ava/Odin 60's AU, and it goes on for a lot longer but I just trimmed it where I liked it and its a little rushed, I just wanted to put something out there right now

_Ava/Odin_

Ava swallowed nervously, looking to her left. Her sleeves were rolled up to her elbows, the pink frill only visible on her dark red skirt that fluffed by her skinned knees. Her feet pointed toward each other uneasily, the black shoes shining oddly in the light. Her face was ducked into her collar, her crimson hair spilling over her shoulders.

Parallel to her was a young man, his black hair greased back with a single curl rebelling against the curve of his mane. He was adorned with a black leather jacket, studs gleaming brightly on his shoulders. His pants were as black as his coat, his sharp shoes with iron tops clicking the ground. The back of his jacket had the image of a spear tip surrounded in flames, the word "ARROW" printed in a fantastic lettering.

Ava would have dearly liked to run away, her fingers slowly closing around the spines of the books that she pressed to her chest, but the greaser's hands were on either side of her.

"Th-The name's Odin," he introduced to her, his deep voice making her swallow hard. "A-Also, my f-face is this way." Ava was still looking the other way, and when she forced herself to look into the face of her captor she was greeted by a pair of striking indigo eyes, softer than those she saw from the far side of the classroom.

"Ava," she squeaked back, wishing the brick wall behind her would swallow her up.

"I kn-know _your_ name," he replied smoothly. His eyes seemed to flash in an odd way, like the luminescent pupils of a fox in the night. His left hand detached itself from the wall and he shuffled through his pockets, pulling out a cigarette and a match. He wedged the cigarette between his teeth, and with a jerk and the flick of his wrist he lit the match on the edge of his zipper before leaning his face forward into the match, shrinking the distance between the two of them.

Ava couldn't tell if she was breathing, the blush pumping up her cheeks so hard her face physically burned. She somehow found her words. "Then why_are_ you here?" To her credit, her voice didn't tremble, but that just seemed to spur Odin on more. He exhaled once, to his left, and the smoke wafted upwards in violet tendrils. He kept the cigarette between his fingers.

"Th-there's a bangin' p-party at Lacivi's tonight," he replied. His voice was smooth to the point that Ava didn't even notice his stutter. "In-Invitation only. Thought y-you'd like to come."

"Maggie Lacivi?" He nodded, leaning against his own shoulder to study her face. His expression was soft, so different from the sharp edged person she saw in the opposite corner of the classroom that put his feet up at his desk and sharpened his pencils with a knife. This Odin almost looked handsome, with his hair slicked back and his features yielding to the contrasting sunlight around his pale face. She had to look away, her eyes going down to her feet. "I… can't." She heard him inhale sharply. "I would like to," she continued hurriedly "but Maggie doesn't like me. She hasn't for a while."

"So?" He sounded lazily confident, like a cobra. Slow moving, but quick when he needed to be.

She somehow drew her face in closer to herself, Ava's chin touching her collarbone. "She'll hurt me if I go."

Suddenly, his hand was under her chin and pulling her face up to meet his. She hadn't realized how close he was until she could smell the oddly sweet smoke on his breath and the tang of his cologne. "Wh-What she doesn't kn-know won't h-hurt you." His hand was rough, calloused, but his fingers were gentle as they traced along her jaw-line and brought her face closer to his. She couldn't move her fingers so tight around the binding of her books that her nails bit into the covers.

A loud honk made Odin snap around to look at a jet black car adorned with wicked flames, the driver's two girls with leather jackets and tight skirts. "Hey buff," one of them called out "you can flirt with your bunny later, we've got trouble with the fuzz!" Odin cursed under his breath, and Ava found herself thanking the mystery Arrows for her lungs. She must have held her breath the entire time he was leaning into her.

"Wh-Which one of you f-finked to the police?" Both the girls pointed at each-other. He cursed again, muttering "Tr-Trouble twins, the both of them…" his gaze focused back onto Ava, and before she could say anything he slipped a card into the front of her dress, pecking a kiss on her cheek simultaneously. Ava squeaked, and she felt her hair go on end. "S-See _you_at the party."

He bolted for the car, where the two other Arrows were whooping loudly, and when he clambered inside, he gave a deep bow to Ava while they sped down the street, leaving a screeching noise in their wake and foul smelling smoke hissing from tire marks on the asphalt.

Ava stood there in a daze for a moment, blinking owlishly before scrambling to pull the card out of the front of her shirt. It read "Call me for a ride –Odin" and a phone number. She swallowed hard, sliding down the wall and patting her face to rub the blush away.


End file.
